Kingdom Hearts Retold?
by JJNeko
Summary: Might be some Yaoi but unfortunately not in this chapter. Pairings in this chapter: OC x Riku I really hope all you awesome people out there like my story! :D ...Btw, it will have Final Fantasy and everything else in it eventually.


Notes?

Well hello! Welcome! This is my story, I have a decent amount of Ocs in here. Of course I'm not gonna throw them in all at once, just two for now. sooooo, My two Ocs for now are Aria and Torunn. Aria is a happy, Amusing girl. She always has fun and rarely ever panics in serious situations. Torunn is a more or less kind girl, she takes things to a more drastic measure without thinking things through. Torunn has these 'powers' that she inherited from her parents, did I mention they were gods? I basically just godmoded her and Aria...anyway! I'll have add a full profile on them later, lets move on to the intro shall we?

Intro!

This takes place on Destiny islands, I tried to stay as close to the storyline as I could. Torunn, who has a major crush on Riku, did something a little 'mean' I guess you could say, Hey! Remember she did it for love. .-. anyways, Torunn and Aria have lived on destiny island for about ten years, Aria a little less but apparently kids falling from the sky is normal on Destiny Island. I'm not good at these things...lets just move on before I embarrass myself even more with my sad writing...

I don't own kingdom hearts! but I wish I did :3 I only own my Ocs...

Kingdom Hearts Retold?

Chapter 1 : The race?

Torunn was laying on the sand near the water, She looked at the sunset and felt the ocean breeze softly brush her face. "This sunset is beautiful, it's one of the things that never changes, I've seen this same sunset countless times...ever since I first arrived here." She said to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, she quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Well...why are you here all alone? Shouldn't you be with the others?" The brunette asked. "Come on. Get up if you don't you'll miss the chance to see an epic race between Riku and Sora!" she said happily.

"Fine, I'll get up." Torunn got up and dusted herself off. "So, what are they racing for this time, Aria?"

"Nothing that important...Just a chance to share a paopu fruit with Kairi." Aria said. She knew Torunn liked Riku and this was just a way to tease her.

"Oh really? Just that?..." Torunn sighed. "What a waste of time, they should be working on the raft instead." She pretended she didn't care but that really hurt her on the inside. "OMG! ...He really does like Kairi! I'll NEVER have a chance with him now! I gotta stop this!" she thought to herself but still showing the same fake careless expression.

"Oh! I have an idea! How about we race?" Aria said with her usual happy tone. Of course Aria, being Aria, she already started running.

"H-Hey! That's not fair!" Torunn yelled running after the brunette.

"It's not my fault you're slow!"

Torunn and Aria some how made it at the same time, "Hey guys, are we too late?" Aria asked with one hand on her hip.

"No, we were just about to start." The silver haired boy said. Riku and Sora were at the starting line then a few moments later Kairi gave them the signal to go, both boys were fast but Riku however was slightly faster.

"I have to do something! I can't let Riku win!" Torunn thought, she was basically panicking. When no one was looking Torunn used her powers to make the part of the bridge Riku was on fall. The silver haired boy fell into the water, Sora immediately stopped and ran to Riku.

Not too long after everyone was surrounding Riku. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Riku..." Torunn apologized, she slowly shook her head and covered her mouth with both of her hands. "If he's hurt I'll never forgive myself." (Yes...Torunn can be very dramatic when it comes to Riku.)

"I'm fine but why are you apologizing? It's not like you made it happen, it is a old bridge after all." Riku rubbed the back of his neck then shook his now wet hair.

"Oh...that's right...the bridge is old, I guess I'm apologizing cause I feel bad..." Torunn said in a nervous voice and gave a awkward smile. She never told anyone about her powers, it was the one thing she wanted to keep hidden. At all costs.

After, everyone just called it a day, Kairi went home with Aria and Sora. Riku decided to stay behind with Torunn. They were both sitting on the paopu tree that was curved so it resembled a bench. The was the first time they've been alone since Riku's eighth birthday when Torunn gave him a wayfinder.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you wanna leave this island again?"

"Well...this world is so small, I wanna see other worlds. Bigger worlds."

"I guess that makes sense, but why not stay here? I know its a small world but its safe, you know? And what if we get separated?"

"That wouldn't be a problem...isn't that why you gave me the wayfinder? So we could always find a way back to each other?" The silvered hair boy said and pulled out the purple good luck charm.

"Well yeah" Torunn said then took out her's. "Yes! He kept it all this time! Maybe I do have a chance!" She thought to herself. "I think we should call it a day, what do you think?"

"Sure, lets go." They both got up and started walking to their boats.

Well that's it! Thank you for reading! :D

If I get enough positive comments I'll keep writing. If not then I guess it just wasn't meant to be. One more thing, can you guys tell me what I'm missing? That would really help and I also take suggestions...cause I have no clue how to start the next one! :3


End file.
